villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lavan
Lavan is one of the antagonists in the 1986 My Little Pony'n Friends cartoon series. He is the main antagonist in the four-part Season 2 premiere "The Quest of the Princess Ponies". He is a malevolent lava demon, and the king of his people. He was voiced by , who also played Darth Vader in Star Wars: A New Hope, Thulsa Doom in Conan the Barbarian, Ommadon in The Flight of Dragons, The Emperor of the Night in Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night, and the Levram Wizard in the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV series. Personality Lavan is extremely power-hungry and cruel demon who believes that power is all that matters and seeking it above all else. He is also shown to be abusive, violent and dangerous, often abusing Sledge and trying to kill the Princess Ponies on more than one occasion, even going as far as forcing them to jump into lava. He hates the Ice Orcs, at one point threatening to kill their leader Gnash. Biography Lavan kidnaps the Princess Ponies and steals their magic wands, since they contain all the magic in Ponyland. He tried to use them to transform himself into an all-powerful crystal being. It did not work so well at first, upsetting the balance of Pony Land. He then kidnapped the six Princess Ponies (except Princess Tiffany who flew away) and ordered his minions to throw the Princess Ponies into a lava pit, but they escaped. Lavan began his crystal transformation but was informed by his henchman Sludge that they escaped. Lavan attacked him, and later found Spike, the Princess Ponies, and his enemy Gnash, and imprisoned them in the dungeon, from which they were released by Sludge, who was tired of Lavan's abuse. While Lavan's abuse of the wands began turning Pony Land to crystal, Lavan completed his crystal transformation. When the Princess Ponies found the wands, drained of power, Lavan attacked them, but they escaped after Princess Tiffany and Megan arrived. They found the Heart of Pony Land, which was used to recharge the wands, but Lavan attacked them. Sludge knocked him into the lava, from which he emerged again only to be frozen by Gnash. By the time he broke free, the Princess Ponies had their wands back. Working together, they used their magic to send Lavan's rainbow beam back at him, destroying him. Powers and Abilities Being a lava creature, Lavan possesses heat-based powers and is immune to fire attacks. His body is naturally very hot and he can emit intense heat from his hands, or control the magma and lava around him, so he can create waves (erupting them from the ground like volcanoes) and ride them like a surfer. As to be expected, he's also quite strong, being able to crush rocks in his palms with ease. Beyond fire-centric attacks, he is also capable of absorbing magic from his hands, however absorbing all wands from the Princess Ponies at the same time proved too much from him, warping reality on accident. When he later tried to do it one wand at a time, he started to transform into a crystal being of enormous power, as he had desired from the start, and this also caused all of Ponyland to become crystal as well. His attacks were now rainbow-colored and packed even more power, too much power in fact, as a single beam redirected back at him was enough to shatter him to pieces. A pit of lava in his throne room was also used to observe events on the surface, so he may possess more magic than what he showed. Gallery My Little Pony Song "Here's To Power"|Villain Song Lavan2.png|Lavan's crystal form Trivia *Lavan bears slight resemblance in appearance to the slime monster Crud. Their minions, Sledge and Smudge, have similar voices and names as well. *Lavan is the second My Little Pony villain to unambiguously be destroyed, the first being Tirac. Counting the Smooze, Lavan is the third (the fates of Hydia, Squirk, and Beezen are unclear). **His death is similar to that of G4's King Sombra, who turns to crystal and shatters to pieces. **Of all the My Little Pony characters in G1 and G4 to die, Lavan is the only one whose death is directly alluded to after it happens. Megan says "He's gone" and Princess Primrose says "Lavan is no more". Navigation Category:Demon Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Kidnapper Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Usurper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Thief Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Slaver Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Comedy Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Greedy Category:Successful Category:Archenemy Category:Genocidal Category:Game Changer